Der Sensenmann
by B.K.38
Summary: Alvin, Simon und Theodore sitzen eines Nachts auf ihre Betten. Alvin erzählt eine gruslige Geschichte und erschreckt seinen kleinen Bruder Theodore. Nun kann er wegen dieser dummen Geschichte nicht einschlafen!
1. Chapter 1

Alvin, Simon und Theodore saßen auf ihren Betten. Alvin, der älteste von den Seville Brüdern, erzählte eine gruslige Geschichte über einen Jungen Namens Henrik Walter. Der 15-jährige wurde von dem Sensenmann bestraft, weil er immer so kriminell war. Er stahl Sachen von Leuten, rauchte und trank immer alkoholische Getränke. "Denkst du die Geschichte ist wahr, Simon?", fragte der Jüngste der Dreien, Theodore, seinen großen Bruder. "Ganz bestimmt nicht, Theo. Das ist nur eine Geschichte.", erklärte Simon Seville, als er sich ins Bett reinkuschelte. Alvin machte schnell das Licht zu und schon machte sich Theodore sorgen, dass die Geschichte wahr ist und der Sensenmann kommt und ihn auch den Kopf abhackt wie dem Henrik Walter. Er saß leise und verzweifelt auf seinem Bett. Als Alvin die Angst von seinem kleinen Bruder bemerkte, hatte er ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Er begann zu flüstern:" Theodore...Theodore..." Theodore schockiert, weil die Imitation sich anhörte, als wolle der Sensenmann mit ihm sprechen. Alvin kicherte. Theodore bemerkte dies nicht und begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern. "Theo! Ich wars' nur! Nicht der Sensenmann!", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. "Mach' das nie wieder!", heulte Theodore leise. Alvin ging leise auf Zehenspitzen zu dem in grün gekleideten Chipmunk. "Jemand musst jetzt neben Theo schlafen, sonst heult er weiter und weckt noch Simon! Der fragt bestimmt, was mit Theo los ist. Wenn er über diese Sache dann Bescheid weißt, verpetzt er mich bei Dave. Das heißt für mich, dann Hausarrest für 2 Wochen.", dachte Alvin. Er saß nun neben Theo und tröstete ihn.

_10 Minuten später:_

Es hat 10 Minuten gedauert, bis Theodore endlich still im Bett lag. Er lag im Bett aber er schlief noch nicht. "Zum Glück ist Dave nicht aufgestanden. Nur Simon. Aber der ist nicht wegen Theos Heulen aufgestanden. Der ist nur aufgestanden, weil er zu dämlich zum Schlafen war.", dachte er grinsend und warf einen Blick auf seinen Bruder, der vom kalten Boden in sein warmes Bett reinkriechte. Er ist im Schlaf vom Bett runtergefallen. Beinahe hatte er sich dabei die Brille kaputt gemacht. Alvin starrte gelangweilt auf die Tür. Plötzlich sah er eine Gestalt hinter der Tür. "Waah?", dachte er erschreckt. Er schüttelte schnell seinen kleinen Bruder wach, der kurz vorm Einschlafen war. "Was ist denn?", fragte dieser gähnend. Er streckte seine Arme aus und japste ein bisschen. Er studierte den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck des Bruders. Er guckte sich um. Er nahm sich seinen Bruder nochmal unter die Lupe und bemerkte dann endlich, dass er mit den Augen auf die Tür blickte. Als Theodore noch genauer hinsah, da wusste er, warum sein Bruder so ganz Starr vor Angst auf die Tür guckte. Da war eine schwarze Gestalt hinter der Tür! Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür zweimal...Die Tür ging quietschend auf...

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... Please review! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the second chapter of the story!:)

"Aaaaaaaaah!",schrien die Beiden entsetzt, als die schwarze Gestalt den Raum betrat. Theodore fing an zu heulen und Alvin begann innerlich zu beten : " Lieber Gott, ich weiß ich war nicht grad dein bester Verehrer und war nicht brav aber vergebe mir! Vergebe mir, bitte!" Die Gestalt kam immer näher an sie ran. Nun hielten sich Alvin und Theodore gegenseitig fest und zitterten am ganzen Körper, als der 'Sensenmann' nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt war. "Jungs, was ist hier los?!", fragte der 'Sensenmann', der merkwürdigerweise sich wie Dave anhörte, der Vater von ihnen. "Dave?!", fragten die beiden Chipmunks überrascht im Chor. "Ja, Jungs? Ich habe eure Stimmen bis zu meinem Zimmer gehört. Darum bin ich zu euch rüber ins Zimmer.", erklärte er seinen Söhnen. "Du hast uns aber einen Schrecken eingejagt.", sagten sie genervt im Chor. "Was ihr nicht sagt. Ihr habt mir eigentlich einen Schrecken eingejagt!" "Entschuldigung, Dave. Wir haben dich für jemanden anderen gehalten." "Für wen denn?", fragte der Vater neugierig. "Für den Sensenmann." "Hä?!" "Ist ne' lange Geschichte.", seufzte Alvin. "Ich habe Zeit." Dann fingen die beiden Brüder an zu erzählen, warum sie so laut geschrien haben und warum sie Dave für den Sensenmann gehalten haben.

_ später:_

"Aha. Die Sache ergibt jetzt einen Sinn.", murmelte David Seville kopfnickend. "Sowas wie einen Sensenmann gibt es nicht, Jungs." "Sicher?", fragten sie. "Sicher. OK, den gibt es in Filmen und Bücher aber in der Realität ganz bestimmt nicht." "Sicher?", fragten die Jungs nochmal aber dieses mal etwas ungläubig. David hatte dies bemerkt und erwiderte:"Sicher. Und wenn ihr mir nicht das glauben wollt, könnt ihr ja Gott anbeten, dass er euch vor den Sensenmann beschützen soll. Ist doch eine gute Idee, oder?" Alvin und Theodore nickten zustimmend. "Toll.", dachte er grinsend. "So...jetzt geht mal schlafen, denn morgen habt ihr Schule!" Was eine Sache für Alvin, Theodore und David ein Rätsel war: Wie ist Simon bei all dem Lärm weiter geschlafen?!

That's the end of the story! Hope you liked it!:)))

And don't forget to review!

B.K.38


End file.
